Una Historia de Heroes Mejorada
by Riemaru Kakurosu
Summary: Que pasaria si Randy Cunningham, Danny Phantom y Jake Long se encontraran?, esta historia es de un fic en inglés pero por falta de actualizacion tengo ideas de mejorar algunas partes y retocar puntos que el faltaron al original, espero que les giste
1. Chapter 1

**Randy FanFic**

 **Proyecto #1.34.2**

Es mi primer Fanfic no sé si les guste no soy bueno escribiendo pero bueno me base en otro fan fic pero como no está terminado trataré de terminarlo yo.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?-

-CORRAN SALGAN DE AQUÍ!-Dice Randy

-Pero aún podemos salir todos recuerda que soy…-

-NO HAY TIEMPO ESTAS AGOTADO TUS PODERES NO FUNCIONAN- Randy estaba preocupado por todos nosotros

-Pero…-Exclame, yo no quería que le pasara nada pero era la única solución.

-Saldré a tiempo ustedes salgan de aquí!-Randy se veía desesperado, Todos salimos corriendo, pero esa fue la última vez que lo vi…

UNOS MESES ANTES…

 **Point Of View de Randy**

Se encuentra Randy en medio de un desastre, que dejo la escuela destruida y no solo eso, sino que con 4 edificios encima, todos sabemos que la escuela se destruye frecuentemente, pero esta vez tardaría mucho tiempo en arreglarla.

-Cunningham no es posible que hayas hecho un peor desastre que otras veces-Howard vocifero uno creería que estaba enojado, pero a la ves estaba feliz

-Oye no es mi culpa, es tu culpa-pero yo sabia que en verdad era culpa de nosotros dos

-Porque dices que yo tengo la culpa-Dijo Howard

-Porque gracias a ti me distraje y permití pasar algo de largo recuerdas?-

 **Flashback**

Todo el mundo está saliendo de la escuela, pero escucho a un robo simio

-Es la hora Ninja-le había dicho a Howard en el oído

-Pero ya tuviste una hora ninja en la mañana y se destruyó 1/8 de la escuela,-Me susuro

-No te preocupes solo es un robo simio-Se veía preocupado ya que él sabe que cada encuentro con un Robo Simio termina en desastre, me puso la máscara y empecé a cortarlo con su espada, pero lejos en el robot ya casi completamente destruido. Sus brazos eran primero y luego la cabeza. Howard llego con Randy y empezó a quejarse y vio un gran botón rojo, Randy trato de decirle que no lo presionara entonces Randy salto para evitarlo pero Howard se quitó y le hizo caso pero entonces por accidente.

Randy acciono el botón Verde, una bomba que se multiplicaba estaba escondida debajo de la luz que desató una cuenta atrás. Comenzó a los 30 y rápidamente continuó el tiempo. Randy se dio cuenta de su error fatal y corrió fuera del gimnasio tan rápido como pudo.

Corriendo por los pasillos, empezó a gritar. "Todo el mundo tiene que salir ahora mismo! Hay una bomba en el gimnasio y que va a explotar en cualquier segundo. Tenemos que llegar a todo el mundo! Date prisa, no hay mucho tiempo! Vamos!"

Había mucho pánico entre los estudiantes, pero Randy fue capaz de mantener la calma. Reunió a todos los que todavía estaba en el edificio, justo a tiempo para todo el mundo para salir de manera segura. La bomba estalló pero sin embargo no se destruyó toda en ese momento, entonces 7 bombas salieron disparadas a los alrededores de norrisville y cayeron 4 en los edificios de alrededor y las otras tres cayeron en la torre de Mcfist.

 **(De regreso al semipresente)**

 **Point of View del Autor**

-Pero esa no fue mi culpa dijo Howard-Randy molesto de eso, a punto de subirse a un autobús con sus cosas oyeron a theresa decir

-Tal vez conozcamos a Danny Phantom-

-y que hay del ninja?- Heidi Respondió

-Mandy enserio no habías escuchado de él, yo creo que si tuviese que escoger entre el ninja y Danny, me quedaría con Danny, mínimo a él si lo conozco.-Randy molesto por lo que habían dicho del ninja se fue junto a Howard el cual aun seguía enfadado de que los iban a mover por unos meses a otra escuela en Amity Park

El director Delgadillo anuncio que iban a partir los autobuses a Amity Park en 5 min.

Randy y Howard platicaron por un rato y Howard pregunto.

-Que va a pasar con Mcfist y el Hechicero?-Pregunto Howard ya que si se desataba el poder del hechizero, el ninja no iba a estar allí y Howard no quería perder a lo que más amaba, la tienda de videojuegos con el ULTRATUBA EDICION ESPECIAL la cual no iba a poder comprar hasta regresar el viaje, suerte de que ya había partado un tomo en la fosa de juegos de Grek

-El hechicero está enterrado bajo 4 edificios y el sello, y por si las dudas le pregunte al nomicon que si había alguna forma de sellarlo "permanentemente" mientras no estamos(evitar que salgan sus hechizos), me dijo que solo sería d años lo permitido, y mc fist tiene que reconstruir su torre y perdió comunicación con el hechicero cuando callo otro edificio encima de su torre.-

-Wow previste todo excepto que me iba a quitar cuando iba a presionar el botón-

-Tube que ya que desde que delgadillo nos había dicho del cambio de escuela temporal tuve que sino pues seria el peor ninja en 400 años.

Delgadillo dijo que tenían que partir a Amity Park, no verían Norrisville en un largo tiempo.

Bueno eso es todo el original está aquí pero solo extraje unas ideas de allí s/9361432/1/, bueno si quieren que le siga comenten J

Esta es la versión mejorada ya que anduve editándolo, para los que ya me conocen pues llevo tiempo sin actualizar este fic el cual sigo editando pero tengo que darle más calidad que cantidad

Este fic es la traducción y continuación del anterior, en caso de que la autora original no este de a cuerdo yo sin ningún problema retirare este fic y continuare con el resto de fics que tengo planeados

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

Randy- Enserio nadie va a leer esta historia –

Por supuesto que si

Randy- Se realista –

(El autor a a una esquina y se pone en posición fetal)

Randy- Bueno ya que el autor no esta en condiciones de despedir el fic, me despido y

 ** _-BOMBA DE HUMO-_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2 Un vistazo**_ _**a la nueva secundaria del Ninja**_

Danny POV

Otra ves el Fantasma de las cajas me va a hacer llegar tarde a la asamblea-Danny Expreso, ya que a Danny le enfadaba luchar siempre contra el.

Para quien no conozca a Danny

Danny phantom un chico fantasma que vive en Amity Park, igual que Randy es un Heroe que salva a las personas, después de la explosión del Portal Fantasma y que sus padres supieran su identidad, le pidió ayuda a reloj de que nadie se acordara de todo lo sucedido durante el incidente con el asteroide, que solo se acordara Sam, Jazz, Tuck y los fantasmas, pero que la gente recordara de que no quieren a Vlad Masters, reloj acepto y cambio eso, Danny Destruyo todos los portales excepto el de los Fenton y los invisibles que solo puedes atravesarlos con el Infimapa que esta resguardado.

No podemos dejar esto para después tengo que asistir a una asamblea importante-Dijo Danny

Inclínate ante mi y te dejare-Dijo el

Mejor Hago esto-Danny Agarro el termo y atrapo al fantasma de las cajas

Y Allí quédate-Exclamó Danny

Danny se fue corriendo hasta que llego junto a Sam y Tucker-

Ya dijeron Con quien nos tocara?-Preguntó Danny, estaba nervioso

Danny donde has estado me tenias preocupada-Dijo Sam, Sam y Danny seguían siendo novios

No me digas que fue el fantasma de las cajas otra ves?-Dijo Tucker mientras agarraba su PDA nuevo, el cual se veía genial

Si, y no te preocupes sabes que siempre va a ser así-Dijo Danny y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sam

Oye y por que tienen que venir aquí?-dijo Tucker

No lo se, dijo Lacer que por el momento Norrisville no era un "Entorno de Aprendizaje adecuado- Respondió mientras intentaba recordar que había dicho exactamente

Mmmmm Tal ves sea por el ninja?-Dijo Tucker

Ninja!?-Dijeron Danny y Sam al mismo tiempo, ya que ninguno había odio hablar del ninja

Danny, es igual que tu, es el héroe de Norrisville-Dijo Tucker

Como que igual?-Dijo Danny

Si, el lucha contra robots y monstruos, siempre sale en las noticias, miren el noticiero de Heidi- Dijo Tucker mostrándoles en su PDA el video.

No te preocupes tu eres mi único héroe Danny-Dijo Sam

El auditorio estaba repleto, lancer no llegaba y Danny seguía preguntándose por el ninja así que pregunto.

Y sabes algo más sobre el ninja-Dijo Danny

Nadie sabe mucho sobre el, solo aparece en batalla y desaparee al finalizar, perooo…-Dijo Tucker.

PERO QUEEEE!-Dijo

Sin embargo hay evidencia que el ninja estuvo mucho antes, la foto más antigua del ninja se remota antes de 1900, también hay pinturas en donde aparece en ninja de fondo y se remonta desde 1353-Dijo Tucker

Hasta ahora hay alguien llamada Debbie Kaang que esta haciendo una investigación, dicen que antes de completarla, rebelo un dato falso y callo toda su investigación y cuando le preguntan ella parece no recordar nada de ese dia-Dijo Tucker

Desde el año 1353 wow eso es mucho tiempo , no Danny?-Dijo Sam

Sin embargo creo que he descubierto algo pero solo es una Hipotesis-Dijo Tucker.

Como sabes tanto del ninja?-Dijeron

Tuve que hacer un proyecto sobre el pero..-Tucker no pudo terminar porque el señor Lancer había llegado a anunciar las parejas.

Podemos investigar más, con los de norrisville, en el video se veía una escuela atrás-Dijo danny

Pero que posibilidad hay que nos toque con el ninja? Si es que es un nuevo estudiante no? Esa es tu teoría?-Dijo Sam

Si, y las posibilidades son bajas, sin embargo pregunten a su compañero que les toque si sabe algo sobre el ninja-Dijo Tucker

La Asamblea Habia iniciado y empezaron a decir las parejas, a una chica de 1 le había tocado Heidi, a Sam le había tocado Theresa, a Tucker le había tocado Howard y a Danny le toco…

Randy Cunningham, con tal de que no sea un brabucon como Dash-dijo danny

Bueno ya saben si su pareja sabe algo del ninja avísenme-Dijo Danny otra ves.

Lancer con su megáfono dijo: Los Alumnos de Norrisville llegaran en unos minutos, ojala podamos dejarles algo del espíritu de Casper.


End file.
